1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing systems for observing the effects of positive pressure and vacuum and, more particularly, to a clamp system for use on a testing apparatus in order to hold a test specimen on the apparatus while observing the effects of positive pressure and/or vacuum, such as when conducting wind pressure, explosion, water and air infiltration tests on a specimen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many industries, it is necessary to subject an article of manufacture to various tests in order to comply with industry and/or government imposed standards or regulations. Of particular relevance to the present invention is the need to subject a product, structural component or other article of manufacture to the effects of positive pressure and vacuum pressure. In certain situations, it is necessary to create a sealed cavity for introducing positive pressure or vacuum pressure in a test scenario in order to subject a test specimen to extreme pressure conditions. For example, current building codes in many jurisdictions throughout the United States and other countries require structures such as doors, windows, storm shutters and storm panels to undergo various tests which simulate hurricane-type conditions. Typically, this includes a cycling pressure test wherein the structure is subjected to rapid changes of pressure between atmospheric pressure and a defined maximum positive and/or negative pressure level throughout a series of repetitions.
In order to accomplish the pressure cycling test, as well as other tests for building structures required by present building codes, I have previously invented a Hurricane Simulation Testing Apparatus, which is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,091. My present invention, as disclosed herein, is designed for use in conjunction with my Hurricane Simulation Testing Apparatus as well as other Industrial testing systems which require a test specimen to be subjected to positive pressure and/or vacuum pressure. In particular, my present invention provides an efficient, versatile and highly effective means for clamping one or more test specimens to a testing apparatus in order to create and maintain an airtight, sealed cavity between the test apparatus and the one or more test specimens. More particularly, my present invention provides a clamp system including one or more rolling clamp assemblies which are easily and conveniently movable relative to a test apparatus and test specimen in order to accommodate for mounting of one or more test specimens of various sizes to select locations on the test apparatus.
The invention is directed to a clamp system for a testing apparatus used to observe the effects of positive pressure and vacuum pressure on a test specimen, such as the effects resulting from forces created by wind, explosions and water. Specifically, the clamp system is structured for holding the test specimen against the testing apparatus in a manner which creates an airtight cavity between the test apparatus and the specimen. The clamp assembly includes one or more rolling clamp assemblies which are selectively movable in relation to the test apparatus in order to accommodate a range of sizes of specimens to be clamped at various locations on the test apparatus. Each clamp assembly includes an elongate track formed by spaced, parallel rails supported on a rolling trolley. One or more clamp members slidably carried on the track each include a threaded rod extending between the rails and a pivoting foot on the distal end of the rod for engaging the specimen. Upper and lower brace arms engage the test apparatus to prevent the track from moving away from the specimen and apparatus as the threaded rod is turned to advance the foot into engagement with the specimen until the specimen is held tightly against the apparatus.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a clamp system for holding one or more test specimens against a surface of a test apparatus, and wherein the clamp system includes one or more clamp assemblies which are easily and conveniently moveable and positionable relative to the test specimen and test apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clamp system which is structured and disposed for holding one or more test specimens of various size and configuration to a surface of a test apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a clamp system which includes a plurality of clamp assemblies movably supported in relation to a surface of a test apparatus, and wherein the clamp assemblies are structured and disposed to permit simultaneous mounting of a plurality of test specimens on the test apparatus for independent testing thereof
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a clamp system for holding one or more test specimens against a surface of a test apparatus, and wherein the clamp system is structured and disposed to permit quick and efficient mounting and removal of the one or more test specimens in clamped engagement against the test apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a clamp system for holding a test specimen against a surface of a test apparatus, and wherein the clamp system quickly and efficiently adjusts to the size of the test specimen.